Gary Returns
by ScaryBones
Summary: What happens when a certain Mormon knocks at Stan's door? Stary; StanxGary COMPLETED
1. Doorbell

_Ok, decided to try this pairing, cuz i saw the Mormon episode last night, which inspred me. lol._

xxxxxxxx

It was a Sunday night. Which meant I couldn't go out (school tomorrow), so I was forced to stayed inside and watch reruns of Red Racer, which Craig had got me hooked onto.

It was nearing nine o' clock, and I thought about going upstairs to bed, because Red Racer was over and I didn't really feel like watching Space Ghost.

I stood, but the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. Who'd be here this time of night? Didn't they know my parents were sleeping?

I scowled as I opened the door, thinking it'd be Craig or Token, someone who doesn't get that people sleep this time of night.

My scowl dropped and my mouth opened a little in shock when I saw who it was.

Gary freaking Harrison.

"Stan? Is that really you?" he asked. "Listen I know it's late, but my family moved back from Utah."

He moved back to Utah?

I shook my head and put my hand on my neck.

"Gary?" That was all I could say. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed me in a bear hug.

"How've you been, Stan?" he asked, releasing me.

"Uh, fine." I managed to get my voice back. "Do you wanna come in?"

"No thanks, my dad's waiting for me in the truck," he said. "Maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

He turned and went to his truck, which was parked in front of my house. His dad started the vehicle as Gary climbed in.

I waved weakly as they drove off.

What in the world just happened?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha thanks for reading. Review if you like, or if you have a few pointers. I'm always open for advice!


	2. Lunch Time

_Okay, so chapter 2! Just got done updating The Surprise, which was, like, my first story. Haven't updated that in a month or so, so it was a BIG accomplishment for me, lol. Hope you enjoy, my lovelies._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't seen Gary at all Monday morning. At lunch, I looked for him, but I couldn't see any signs of him.

"Um, guys," I said. Craig, who was across from me, looked in my direction. Kyle and Kenny were deep in conversation about some girl, so I decided not to bug them. "You know that Mormon kid, Gary?"

Craig gave me an odd look, as did Tweek and Clyde, who had looked over when they heard 'Morman'.

"Uh, he was here in, like, fourth grade, or whatever, then he kind of dissapeared?" I said, asking a little, hoping they'd understand. "Ugh, well, anyway, he came over to my house last night."

"Wait, Gary Harrison?" Craig asked. "That faggy kid?"

"Uh, sure," I said. "The Mormon?" Craig nodded.

"I saw him today," he said. "In my first hour."

"Yeah, well he came over last night around nine and hugged me, saying that he came back from Utah, or whatever," I continued. "I was just wondering, did any of you know that he moved in the first place?"

"No, not really," Craig said, cnd Clyde shook his head.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"He came over _last night_?" Craig asked. "Maybe he's a fag for you."

I lowered my eyelids, giving Craig a 'Are-you-kidding?' look.

"Hey, I want to give him a try, you know?" _Face, meet palm._ "Not like that, Craig!"

"Like what?" he said, a smirk on his face.

"Hi, Stan!" a voice said. I looked to my right and saw Gary, standing there, smiling at me. I smiled back and offered him the seat next to me. "So, I was wondering, do you want to come over after school? Maybe we can, you know, talk, and get to know each other a bit more? You've obviously changed." He pointed to my skinny jeans and my hair, which was in front of my eye. "It's been ages since I've seen you, and I've missed you."

Craig spit out his milk that he'd been drinking. _All over me._ I gave him the look I gave him before as he laughed. He put his head on the table, still laughing, and everyone looked over at him. He finally came back up with that boring look on his face, milk dribbling down his chin.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, okay." I stood up from the table, milk dripping off me, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Stan, wait up, buddy," Gary said, following me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I managed to get the Craig milk off me, but my hair was soaked and my eyeliner rubbed off. "Stupid Craig."

Gary watched from the paper towel rack, smiling and chuckling.

"Can't believe he did that!" I continued ranting. "That milk was in his mouth! Which meant it mixed with his _spit_! Sick!"

Gary came over to me and put an arm on my shoulder. "Stan," he said, and I looked over at him. "Smile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that last part kind of creeped _me_ out. I pictured it to be all cute and bubbly, but now I have an image of him with a smirk, like he's gonna kill someone. But he won't! He's Mormon, so we can _pretend_ that it was all bubbly and sweet! lol. Review if you liked or to give pointers.


	3. How's Your Family?

_Ok, here's the next chapter. I love working with Gary because he doesn't really have that much of a background, so I can lie and make things up about him, lol._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after school, I went with Gary to his house. Getting off the bus at his stop was a little weird; I usually get off at either mine or Kyle's.

We walked into his house and his house was quiet, which confused me, because he had like, six other people living with him.

I opened my mouth to ask this, but he answered me before I could.

"My dad's at work, the kids are at day care, my older siblings are living in Utah, and my mom's probably at a meeting for the school," he said.

I didn't even know where my family was right now. Well, mom and dad are probably at work, but Shelly, she moved out. She could be _anywhere_.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Gary asked. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"I'll grab you a cup of water, okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Thanks." I followed him into the kitchen, looking around his house. It was the same one he had when we first met in fourth grade.

"Don't mind the mess," he said as we stepped over a couple boxes. "We're not done unpacking yet.

"Uh, you want help with it?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you need help with the unpacking?" I offered.

"No, it's alright," he said cheerfully. "We're going to do it tonight. Thanks, though." I nodded.

I sat at the kitchen table as he grabbed some cups from a box. He grabbed some juice out of another and poured it into the cups.

"Do you mind juice?" he asked. _He was so...nice._I pictured my house. Back before Shelly moved out, I come home scared. Most of the times, I'd sneak in and duck behind the couch if she was watching TV, but she always seemed to catch me. Instead of juice, I'd get beat. Haha, sibling rivalry. Now I just came home to an empty house. "Stan? Juice?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I said, noticing he already put the cup down in front of me. He sat down next to me.

"So, how's your family?" he asked, nearly making me spit out my juice. Which reminded me of Craig. Ugh. "Stan?" I noticed I was scowling. I dropped it. I need to stop thinking about other things!

"Oh, they're doing great," I said. "Shelly moved out."

"Oh, and how is she?"

"Uh, I don't know," I said, suddenly feeling ashamed that I didn't even know the whereabouts of my sister. "She doesn't come and visit that often." _She never comes._

"Oh, well then, how's your parents?" How _were_ my parents? Weren't they in a middle of a fight right now? No, they made up last night.

"They're doing fine," I said. "They had a fight last night, but they're okay now."

"That's good," he said. "My family's doing really well. We're all excited about being here again."

"Why _did_ you move back here, anyway?" I asked. "I don't mean it like I don't want you here, but that's a long drive."

"Oh, my dad got a great job opportunity here," he said, smiling. He looked at me for a really long time. I stared back, slightly confused, taking sips of my juice from time to time.

"Well, do you want to come up to my room?" he asked, breaking the staring contest and standing up. He put our dishes in the empty sink and rinsed them out. Feeling that I needed to do something, I dried them with a dish towel I found in a box.

Gary laughed, scaring me, and making me almost drop the glasses. "What?" I asked, setting the classes on the counter.

"Nothing, it just looked really funny," he said. "Us doing dishes. Imagine someone walking in and seeing the two of doing this."

I didn't get it, because me and Kyle did dishes all the time at both of our houses, but I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks for the reviews! I promise to update soon. _


	4. Gary's Room

_Okay, it's a new day, actually got a full night's rest last night. I'm ready to update!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary's room was exactly how I imagined it would be: clean. Everything was all color-coordinated. His curtains matched his carpet. The bed post was the same kind of wood as his dresser and desk. His walls were a baby blue, as was his bedspread.

"You can sit down on the bed if you want," he said, heading for his closet. I sat down as he put his back pack on a hook attached to his closet door. He hung his jacket. "Toss me your bag; I'll hang it here so it doesn't get it the way."

I threw him the shoulder bag I used as a back pack and he hung it. Usually my bag would be flung to the ground. He came toward me.

"Oh, I forgot!" he exclaimed, making me jump a little. "I'll get your jacket." My hands went up to my jacket's zipper, but he had already grasped the zipper and pulled it down.

It was weird; him bending over me and taking off my jacket - it made me feel uncomfortable, yet happy. I didn't know why.

"There we go," he said as he hung up the article of clothing. He sat on the bed next to me. He was really close - our legs were touching, but he didn't seem to notice. I didn't want to seem mean, so I didn't scoot away. "So, how are _you_ doing? Do anything exciting when I was gone?"

I thought back to Kenny and I jumping off a 50 foot tree, nearly killing ourselves; Kyle and I hitch-hiking so we could go to a Terrance and Phillip thing; Cartman running away from an old lady's house, leaving me to take the blame for breaking her window...with a cat.

"Not much," I said. "Just our usual stupid adventures." He chuckled. "You?"

"Well, my older siblings got married, so I got to go to their weddings," he said. "Mom's pregnant again."

"Really?" I asked, shocked that their family was continuing. The thought of my mom pregnant gave me chills. He nodded.

"It's due in 3 months," he said.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Well, hopfully a human," he said, chuckling. "Just kidding. She doesn't believe in knowing the sex of the baby before it's born. That's why in all of our baby pictures, we're either in yellow or green." We laughed a little at that.

There was a long silence after that. I got uncomfortable, shifting around. He seemed calm, looking at me like he was...studying me? I stared back.

He slowly leaned in, and I had no idea what he was doing. Maybe I had something on my face?

Before I could understand what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. Confused, I started kissing back. When his tongue prodded my lips, I pulled away.

"Dude!" I pratically screamed, standing up and backing away from him. "What was that?"

I thought Mormons were straight! Why would he kiss a guy? Didn't they take their time in relationships? What was going on?

"Sorry, I thought you were..." He stopped.

"Gay?" I asked, and he flinched. "Yeah, dude, but, uh, I just didn't think that you'd-"

"Why?" he asked, standing up. "Because I'm Mormon? Do you think that Mormons can't be gay?" He was yelling now, and it scared me.

"Gary, I-"

"Stan," he said. He wasn't yelling anymore. He took my hands with a blush. "I like you."

We just stood there for a long time, me thinking about nothing but how soft his hands were. Which I relaized might be a sign that I liked him. _Crap._

"Um, Gary," I said, finally breaking the silence. "I-I guess we could...try it out?" My face heat up right then.

He had the hugest smile on his face, bigger than his usual smile. "Thanks, Stan. We can take it slow if you want." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other a little more. We had a lot in common.

Finally, it was time to go home. We stood, and he grabbed me around the waist, making me gasp.

He gave me a light kiss on the mouth. It felt weird after the kiss we shared hours ago.

So, I made the kiss deeper. We started making out.

It lasted for a few minutes before we pulled away.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said, and let me go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lol, that didn't seem like how I wanted it to be. Thanks for you reviews!_


	5. Boyfriend andBoyfriend?

_LOL okay thank you guys for your reviews! They make me happy. :D_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked home completely stoked about how I was going to tell Kyle that I was going out with a Mormon. I took my phone out of my back pocket and flipped it open.

_**Dude can I com ovr?**_

I sent it and hoped he'd say yes. I needed to tell someone about this right away. If not him, I'd try Craig, yeah, he was listening to me, right? Or what if that blank stare he had on meant he was spacing? No, no, he was listening.

_**Yeah, dude, do you even need to ask?**_

I raced over to his house and got there in about five minutes.

_Note to self: Never go to Kyle's house directly after Gary's. The walk is long!_

I burst open Kyle's front door and fell onto the floor.

_Note to self: Never run again._

I looked up from the carpet. Ike was staring at me like a creep. I waved hi, and smiled.

"Kyle, Stan's here!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Send him up!" Kyle yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle was fussing around his room, cleaning it up, or something. I sat on his bed, which he shooed me off of.

"I need to make it."

I help him put the blanket on, the sat down again. "Ky, I need to tell you something."

"Boy, this room gets harder to clean every time," he said. "What?"

"Well, you know that kid Gary?" I asked as he shoved something into his closet.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, uh, something happened," I said. "At his house."

"Yeah?" He started throwing paper away.

"Uh..." I stopped. I couldn't go on.

"What?" he asked, his full attention on me. "You guys make out or something?" He laughed. I didn't.

His face went white, the red.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I added. "We're, um, kind of going out now."

"You don't like him?"

"No, I like him," I said. "But I just wanted to know if you..._approved_? I don't know. I needed to tell _someone_!"

"Oh, well that's cool," he said. "It's fine with me." Then he put on my mother's voice. "I approve of you being gay and going out with a Mormon."

"Dude, my mom would _never_ say that," I said, laughing, even though it was true. "Well, that's all I needed to talk about. I need to get home; mom will have a cow if I'm late again. Bye."

"See ya," he said, going back to his cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the bus stop, I was anxious. Kyle smiled at me, waiting for me to tell the others.

I decided to just blurt it out.

"So, Ken, Cartman," I began, grabbing their attention. "You know Gary?"

"That gay kid?" Cartman blurted out, receiving a high-five from Kenny. My face went red.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let me guess, he totally came out to you, huh?" Cartman guessed, and he was right.

"Forget it," I muttered. They'd have to find out on the bus.

Said bus pulled up right then, and we boarded. Gary was sitting in the seat in front of where Kyle and I usually sit. I looked over to my best friend, and he nodded.

I sat down next to Gary, getting a few snickers from Cartman and Kenny.

"Oh, are you two suddenly going out?" Cartman guessed again. He and Kenny started laughing. I couldn't believe how right he was. I looked toward Gary, who smiled and grabbed my hand. The two shut up.

We heard whispers and giggles the whole ride to school, but we didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Craig kept smirking at me. At first I tried to ignore him, and listen to Gary talk, but it kind of bugged me. When Gary got up to throw his trash away, I glared at Craig.

"So, you guys going out now, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, faking innocence.

"All creepy and like this," I said, and I gave him the look he was giving me.

"What are you guys doing?" Gary asked suddenly, making me break my gaze with Craig.

"Craig's just being a d-" I stopped. Gary didn't like it when I cussed. "A jerk."

My self-correction brought Craig to tears, laughing.

"Come on, Gary, let's go," I said, sighing. He took my hand and we left the cafeteria.

We walked around in the halls, getting strange looks from people who didn't know about us yet.

Did we care? No.

"Stan, calm down," Gary said. I forgot he was standing next to me. It was then I realized I was squeezing his hand really hard. He pulled away and smiled at me. Then, he suddenly pushed me against a locker.

I had no idea what was going on, but I let him do whatever. I didn't know if this was some Mormon thing or not.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed back and put my hands on his back. Pretty soon we were making out. Everything else was blurry; I could only focus on our breathing, and our movement.

A loud laugh made us stop. We looked around and saw that Cartman and Kenny were standing in front of us.

"Cartman, leave them alone," Kenny was saying, tugging on the larger boy shirt.

"No, this is ridiculous!" Cartman shouted, and me and Gary looked at each other.

"Cartman, you better leave them alone," Kenny warned.

"Or what?" he asked, laughing.

"I'll tell them that we're-"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave them alone," Cartman suddenly said, stopping his laughter. "Let's go."

I gave Kenny a look and he winked at me, making a heart with his hands and pointing to Cartman, who was walking slightly in front of him. "Are you coming, or not, Kenny? Lunch time's almost over and I wanna have a lot of time doing this."

So they were going out.

_Don't worry, my pretties, this is not the end. Maybe, MAYBE, the next chapter will be, I'm not sure yet. Who likes CartmanxKenny? And what is it called? Carnny? Canny? IDK, so if you know, tell me please! I think they are soooo cute together! And don't lie, I know you do too._


	6. How Things Should Be

_Lol, here;s the LAST chapter! Yay! Feel so proud._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, it's been a month since me and Gary hooked up. I gotta say, I didn't think we'd make it this far. I've gotten used to his smile, and how he's happy almost all the time.

And I say _almost_, because we had a few ruts in the relationship, and he can get pretty mean.

Like the fight we had over whether or not we were going to tell out parents. He wanted to, but I simply refused.

He kept that smile on his face and told me that we _were_going to do it, and I flipped him the bird. I shouldn't have done that, because he immediately jumped on me, which, I'll admit, caught me by surprise.

How was I supposed to know that he'd fight back?

He had me pinned down and threatened to hit me with his Book of Mormon if I didn't comply.

_Have you seen how big those things are?_

So we told out parents, mine a little angry at first, but they got over it. His parents looked a little worried, but they supported him.

So now, a month since he said he liked me, we're still going strong. We used to get the occasional rip from Cartman, but once I told him that "I knew about him and Ken", he shut up pretty quickly.

Of course Craig laughed for like, ten minutes straight, no joke, when we told him. I swear, one day he's going to die from excitement. His boring self just isn't used to it.

"Stan," Gary said. "You wanna go out to the back of the school?"

"You bet," I replied, standing up and following him there.

It had become our "spot", if that's what you wanna call it.

We made out next to Kenny and Cartman, and none of us noticed it until Kenny's arm hit the back of Gary's head, and Cartman stepped on my foot.

"Whoa, this is kind of...awkward," Kenny said. Gary and I moved down the wall a little.

"So, uh, continue?" I asked.

"This never happened," Kenny replied, and laughed before returning to the fat one.

So as we stood there, leaning against the wall and making out next to my best friends, I couldn't help but think that this was how things should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eeeeeek, kinda lame ending, lol. Thanks for all your reviews!_


End file.
